


Smile For The Camera

by versaphile



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Come Marking, Comeplay, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Dakimakura (sort of), Dom Victor Nikiforov, Domestic Fluff, Exhibitionism, Filming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Hasetsu, Husbands, M/M, Mild D/s, Oral Sex, Photography, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Post-Season/Series 01, Praise Kink, Sex Tapes, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, Smut, So mild it's barely there, Spanking, Summer, Teasing, The Softest Dom, Tickling, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versaphile/pseuds/versaphile
Summary: Victor loves summer in Hasetsu with Yuuri. He loves it so much he needs to capture it for posterity.





	Smile For The Camera

**Author's Note:**

> I looked at [the new Yuuri dakimakura](https://versaphile.com/files/yuuridakimakura.png) and my first thought was: "This is so intimate that there's no way that is anything other than Yuuri waking up and Victor taking his picture." Which led to this.
> 
> Thanks to Elenca for betaing!

Hasetsu summers were sticky and hot. A lifetime of snowbound Russian winters and air conditioned ice rinks might have made the heat unbearable to some, but Victor had fallen for them right from the start. 

Hot days meant the beach, the smell of sunblock and the taste of salt and screams of delight as he and Yuuri and Makkachin tumbled in the ocean waves. Hot days meant loose, airy clothes that puffed behind them as they rode their bikes through the town, sun hats flapping wildly as they threatened to lift from their heads. And hot days meant the low hum of fans, the lights out and the shades down to keep out the sun as they curled up together for afternoon naps, bedsheets pushed away, skin bared to catch the breeze that carried away each bead of sweat.

It was one such hot afternoon when Victor woke, fully rested from his doze, and opened his eyes to see his husband still deeply asleep beside him. 

Victor moved quietly, not daring to make a sound. He knew at once that he had to capture this moment for posterity. He thumbed open his phone and pulled up the camera. Video first -- the best way to capture the maximum number of images of his Yuuri in the quickest time -- and then, once he'd sufficiently captured every inch of his sleeping beauty, he switched to photo mode. 

Here was his finest art, catching the soft sunlight that slotted through the blinds, laying across Yuuri like a lover. Victor felt a pang of jealousy, but then sighed over the way the light gleamed on the gold on Yuuri's hand. Gold suited his husband so perfectly; even the sun itself knew it, threading gold into the silhouette of his beach-mussed hair, kissing the bare, tanned skin of his neck. 

Victor wanted to kiss that gold, to taste it on his Yuuri's skin. He should let Yuuri sleep, he knew that, but he was weak, so weak. How could he resist such utter temptation? He was only a man.

And then Yuuri shifted in his sleep. He turned and stretched, limbs extending and muscles jumping, and for a moment it seemed he was waking on his own. But he stilled again without so much a twitch of his dark lashes.

But now, oh now! Victor's heart stuttered in his chest.

Yuuri's stretch had pulled at his clothes, rucking up his shirt and causing his loose shorts to slip down his hip. They left bare the most delicious curve of his belly, almost all of it. And the sun loved this part of him, too, the slant of the afternoon displaying the shadow of his hip, the dip of his navel, the lines of his muscles (his Yuuri was so strong). 

Victor's thumb was a blur on the camera button, documenting every delicious inch of skin, from the curve of his ribcage down to the soft curls peeking just past the hem of his shorts. He took three more long videos, then moved back up to Yuuri's face, quietly sighing over its calm contentment. Only then did he give in and allow himself to touch, brushing away Yuuri's long hair ever so gently from where it fell across his eyes. 

When Yuuri still didn't stir, he allowed himself to take more touches: the soft skin of his neck, the dip of his collarbone. Victor left small kisses on the shoulder bared by the twist of Yuuri's shirt and along every inch of his right arm. He kissed Yuuri's ring, each of his fingers, then the open palm of his other hand, still lax and unresisting.

Well. Now it was a challenge.

Victor moved down to the other end of their bed and pressed a sweet kiss to each toe -- two for the bruised ones, and an extra kiss for every callous and blister -- and worked his way up bare ankles and legs, pausing every so often to see if it achieved his desired goal. There was a twitch and a soft groan as he kissed the back of Yuuri's knee, but no more than that.

It was time to get serious.

He'd saved the best for last, of course. He started with the hip, kisses slow and lingering now, then savored the soft plush of his belly (always just a bit plush, much to Victor's delight). Yuuri twitched again, slow as always to rouse from a deep sleep, and as his eyes fluttered Victor smiled with delight and pushed his shirt even further up. 

"Vitya?" Yuuri slurred, eyes scrunching, then gasped awake as Victor caught one nipple between his lips and hollowed his cheeks. "Vitya!" he yelped, startled, then laughed as Victor's fingers danced along his bare, defenseless side. He giggled wildly even as he yelled at Victor to stop, but Victor absolutely refused to stop. He got his hands on both of Yuuri's sides and tickled all the way up to his armpits, making Yuuri _howl_ with laughter and then arch up so hard he nearly flung Victor off the bed.

"God, you're strong," Victor laughed, climbing back up to him.

"Serves you right," Yuuri said, still giggling as he wiped his eyes. He slumped flat with a sigh and stared up as Victor crawled over him.

"You're all blurry," Yuuri pouted, reaching for his glasses without actually looking away from Victor. Victor didn't want to look away either. Yuuri was terribly cute when he was all squinty from myopia. But like a good husband, Victor turned and retrieved the glasses from where he had left them (he had gently plucked them from Yuuri's sleeping face and put them safely aside at the start of their nap), cleaned the lenses with his shirt, then placed them back on Yuuri's face, giving the bridge a little push to settle them.

Yuuri smiled fondly at him, his eyes focused on Victor and Victor alone.

"You never let me sleep," Yuuri pouted again, but there was a playful air about him.

"If I didn't, you'd sleep forever," Victor said, dramatically. "And then I would have to rescue you from your castle covered in vines and brambles."

"I thought you were the Lilac Fairy, not Prince Désiré."

"I have played many roles," Victor declared. "My sleeping beauty."

Yuuri blushed beneath his tan, making him even more delicious. Victor's heart overflowed with love for his husband, and so he had no choice but to kiss him again, this time on his soft, lovely lips. As the kiss went on, Victor let his whole body cover Yuuri, delighting in every touch of bare skin against bare skin. It was terribly unfair that they couldn't stay in this moment for the rest of their lives.

But they did have to move, at least to get rid of some of their clothes. There was still not enough bare skin for Victor's liking. The only problem was that to get them off he would have to stop kissing Yuuri at least for a few seconds, and that was simply unacceptable. His hands were also occupied, so he used his thigh to start pushing Yuuri's shorts further down. Yes, there was more smooth skin, right against his inner thigh, just a little more -- he frowned against Yuuri's mouth as the fabric stuck and frustration finally forced him to actually look to find the problem.

The problem was, ah, not a problem at all. Yuuri's blush deepened, pink creeping down his chest even as he gave Victor a smirk straight out of _Eros_. Victor held his eyes as he crawled backwards down his body until his hands reached the hem of Yuuri's shorts. He took hold of each side and pulled, tugging them past resistance until Yuuri's cock sprung free and full.

Now there was a part of Yuuri that needed plenty of kisses.

"Vitya," Yuuri sighed, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the bed. One hand came to rest in Victor's hair, not guiding so much as lazily caressing, petting Victor just the way he liked. Victor moved without hurry, gradually coaxing out an array of delighted moans as Yuuri squirmed beneath him. He surreptitiously took another video, trusting in experience to make sure he properly framed his mouth wrapping around Yuuri's cock, and hoped that the mic would capture the wet sounds he made around it.

"Come here," Yuuri said, tugging at his hair to draw him up. Victor obliged, knowing that Yuuri loved his mouth but needed his eyes. His Yuuri always needed him to watch him, and Victor never wanted to look away. He never wanted to stop showing all his love in his eyes so Yuuri could read it there, never wanted to stop seeing that love reflected back at him doubled.

The sun betrayed him, a glint of light catching Yuuri's eyes and making them turn away. Yuuri's eyes narrowed with suspicion as he stared at Victor's phone, left on the bed next to his hip. "Did you just...?"

There wasn't any point in hiding it. Victor was quite proud of both his artistic skills and the subject matter. He smiled as he thumbed open the phone and tapped the camera roll. Yuuri gave him a sideways glance, then tapped the play button with visible trepidation.

The phone mic had captured Victor's sucking sounds perfectly. The lighting wasn't ideal, but really that only added to the _mise en scène_. But the framing was so wobbly.

Yuuri's blush raced to extend all the way to his toes. "I can't believe you did that."

"Yes, it would have come out better with a tripod," Victor agreed.

"Victor!" Yuuri whined, covering his face with his hand. "Oh my god. We have to delete it."

"Absolutely not!" Victor said, taking the phone before Yuuri could follow through with his threat. "It's a work of art! It must be preserved for the ages."

"You're impossible," Yuuri whined again, but his protests weren't nearly as convincing as he thought they were. 

Victor could see the truth. He turned the camera and pointed it at Yuuri again, framing him as he hit record. In the camera view, Yuuri's eyes widened and he fought against the smile that tugged at his lips. 

"Yuuuuuri," Victor cooed.

"Vitya," Yuuri squeaked. Oh, he _definitely_ liked it. Victor should have told him sooner. Though he would always treasure his folder full of surreptitious Yuuri porn...

Victor sat back to capture a full view of his Yuuri, sun-kissed and flushed pink, clothes all askew and half-naked. Absolutely delectable, a gourmet feast laid out for the camera. It was hard not to toss aside his phone and have the feast for himself, but he couldn't resist the speculative gleam in Yuuri's eyes.

Yuuri bit his lip, all shy even as he pressed his hand against his bared stomach and stroked up and down. Victor's breath caught at the sight, and he knew in that moment that he was truly living his best life.

"Would you like to show me something?" Victor prodded, when Yuuri hesitated. He often needed a little push and Victor was only too happy to provide one.

"I'm not sure you deserve it," Yuuri said, but reached up and pinched his own nipple, the same one Victor had tasted earlier. Yuuri gave a swallowed moan and Victor echoed with his own. 

This might actually kill him, but what a way to go.

Victor watched as Yuuri touched himself, caressing all the bare skin that Victor had sweetly kissed awake. In a slow tease he pushed his shirt up and off, and then the same with his shorts, tossing them out of sight of the camera's view. Then he lay back, eyes dark with invitation -- even as his breathing was fast and shallow with nerves.

There was nothing for him to be nervous about. Of course there wasn't. Victor loved all of Yuuri, no matter what. He'd said as much in his wedding vows, and then said it again every day in every way he could because he knew Yuuri needed him to. His beautiful, precious Yuuri.

Victor stopped the recording and met Yuuri's eyes, held that gaze with all the care it deserved. _We don't have to do this_ , he said, without words.

 _I know. I want to,_ said Yuuri's eyes. _Help me?_

Victor knew just how to do that. He raised the phone again and tapped the record button. "My beautiful Yuuri," he cooed. "Will you touch yourself for me?"

Yuuri visibly relaxed, eyes closing for a moment as he surrendered control. He rested both hands on his chest, then brought them down, down, all the way to his thighs, framing his half-hard cock without touching it. Then he brought them up again, hugging himself as he caressed his sides. "Vitya," he moaned, playful and sultry.

"Turn over," Victor said, his mouth suddenly dry. He swallowed hard as Yuuri obliged, rolling onto his stomach. He arched his back in a stretch, arms over his head, then brought them down in another caress. 

"Good boy," Victor breathed, and was rewarded as a shiver of pleasure rippled through Yuuri. His husband could be so resistant to praise from others, but when Victor praised him... "So beautiful like this. What else will you show me? Can you show me how you want me to touch you?"

Yuuri's breath caught, but fire sparked in his eyes. He nodded once, then slipped his hands under himself. Victor couldn't see what he was doing, and then realized that was the point. His Yuuri was being naughty. Yuuri bit his lip, an adorable mixture of defiant and shy.

What would help his Yuuri best? Praise? Encouragement? No, if Yuuri was being naughty, what he wanted was a bit of a tussle. He wanted Victor to push so that Yuuri could push back, so he could be the one in control at the end of it. 

"Maybe you need me to decide for myself," Victor smirked, crawling over Yuuri with one hand raised as he kept him in the camera frame. He kissed Yuuri's shoulder blade. "I do have so many ideas..."

When Yuuri didn't resist, Victor started kissing his way down Yuuri's spine. This side of him had been terribly neglected earlier. When he reached the small of Yuuri's back, he kept going, tracing his tongue along his crack and down to the tight furl of his hole. When Victor licked it, Yuuri gasped and rutted once against the bed.

Pointing the camera at himself again, Victor savored this part of Yuuri as he had the rest. He loved opening him up, making all that tension melt away, making his body soft and wet and welcoming to his fingers. The video for this part was going to be obscene, his wet mouth dragging against Yuuri's ass, his tongue slick and probing as he spread Yuuri open with his other hand. Maybe he could watch it while Yuuri returned the favor. Victor's cock twitched hard at that thought.

Victor finally tore himself away, if only to inspect the fruits of his labors. Yuuri was a whining mess, hot and open and gasping, so beautiful it hurt to look at him and not be touching every inch of him at once. Victor took a long, long look at that pert, pinked ass and decided to redden it. He spanked it smartly, making sure to record the way the impact made his cheeks jiggle.

Yuuri yelped but didn't pull away, which Victor understood as an invitation to continue. He must need quite a bit of pushing from Victor before he took his turn. Victor happily obliged, slapping one cheek and then changing hands to slap the other until both were hot and red. Then he kissed each cheek and delved back down to lick Yuuri's hole again.

"Vitya," Yuuri slurred, voice thick with arousal as he pressed back against Victor's mouth. " _Fuck. Vitya_."

Before Victor could answer, Yuuri pulled away from him and turned around. Victor brought the phone up to capture him in all his glory, from his swollen, dripping cock to his blacked-out eyes, intense with desire. Renaissance sculptors would weep that they died before they could capture this.

"Tell me," Victor cooed. "My sweet Yuuri. Tell me what you want."

" _You_ ," Yuuri moaned, so low it was almost a growl. 

Yuuri was on him in an instant, kissing him furiously and pawing at his clothes. Victor barely managed to keep hold of the phone as Yuuri stripped him, tugging clumsily as Yuuri seemed unable to stop kissing him even for a moment. When he pulled up Victor's shirt, he groaned against Victor's mouth in frustration. Victor helped by slipping his arms out of his sleeves and then pushed the shirt over both their heads, letting it hang like a scarf around Yuuri's neck. The absurdity of it finally made Yuuri pull away, laughing as he tugged off the shirt and tossed it away.

Victor stared at him, at his delighted smile and his mussed hair and his kiss-swollen lips, and fell even deeper in love. He stopped the video and switched back to photo mode, needing to capture every detail of his beautiful husband. Yuuri ducked his head, then began to pose for him like a model. 

Victor recognized imitations of some of his own photo shoots, particularly the poses from Yuuri's much-loved poster collection. It did funny things to Victor to think about that, the depth and breadth of Yuuri's adoration and love for him that the collection represented.

"Lovely, my darling. Beautiful. Just like that." Victor called out praise in imitation of the photographers that had so often praised him. Then he lowered his voice and called out more intimate encouragement. "So sexy. Let me see you touch yourself. Show me how you feel, show me what you'll give to me."

Yuuri's lashes lowered as he shifted his posture, arching his back and raising his ass. He caressed his body again, framing his thighs with his splayed hands before pulling them in to cover himself, then opened them like a gift. He tilted his head back and moaned as he wrapped one hand around his shaft and squeezed, though he never broke eye contact. Never stopped watching Victor watch him, capture photo after photo of him.

When Yuuri finally tired of posing and crawled forward, Victor had just enough time to switch back to video before he found himself pressed into the bed. Yuuri pinned him down and kissed him thoroughly, rubbed against him without any clothing in the way. Victor kept his phone hand raised to capture their kisses and ran his other hand through Yuuri's hair, holding and encouraging and petting him. Yuuri's knee pressed between Victor's thighs and Victor groaned into his mouth, welcoming the sweet ache of it.

They pressed together for some time, working each other to a slow boil, bodies slick with sweat from exertion and the summer heat. With Victor so distracted, Yuuri managed to pry the phone away and turn the camera on Victor, then proceeded to capture the love marks Yuuri had possessively left all over him. (Victor loved being possessed by his Yuuri.) 

Behind the camera, Yuuri turned shy again, even as his eyes blazed with want. 

"I believe you wanted to show me something," Victor reminded him, smirking into the camera lens. "Haven't you made me wait long enough?"

Yuuri's flush was constant now, but even still it deepened. "Almost," he said, then pushed the phone back into Victor's hand before immediately sinking down and taking Victor's cock into his mouth.

Victor breathed in sharply. He bit at the back of his free hand, not sure he'd be able to last if Yuuri kept that up. He was already so close, but Yuuri still hadn't told him exactly what he wanted and Victor didn't want to disappoint him. His Yuuri sometimes forgot that not everyone had as much stamina as him. It took all his coherence just to frame the camera around the stretch of Yuuri's beautiful mouth as it wrapped around his shaft. When Yuuri's tongue probed into his slit he cursed aloud. 

"Yuuri, darling," he slurred. "I can't... I'm going to..."

Yuuri's response was to hollow his cheeks and give a low chuckle that went straight up through Victor's spine. Helpless, Victor came, choking on air and keening high as Yuuri pulled back and let Victor spray all over his chest.

 _Filthy_ , Victor thought, once he could think again. A delightful surprise.

Yuuri spread his hand through the white streaks, smearing them into his skin as he stared into Victor's eyes. Victor felt pinned by the intensity of his gaze, and as he caught his breath he found himself holding it in anticipation. 

"I told you what I wanted," Yuuri murmured. "I want you."

"Then take me," Victor breathed.

Yuuri's gaze intensified into a stare, and then it broke away as Yuuri turned to their bedside table. He returned with a handful of lube and brought his hand down between Victor's legs without hesitation. He moved boldly, fingers spreading and probing with enough force to trigger Victor's aftershocks, making him clench around those strong, slick fingers. 

The way Yuuri was now, nothing would stop him. 

Victor didn't want him to ever stop.

Once he'd pried Victor open, Yuuri slicked himself with what was left of the lube. He crawled forward, pulling Victor's legs up around his hips, and then...

Victor gasped, going still as Yuuri began to fill him, stretch him. Yuuri's cock was hard and blazing hot inside him, all that summer swelter condensed to burn him from within. Victor's hand trembled as he brought the camera back up from where it had fallen, and when he saw Yuuri's eyes through the camera view, all that heat blazed there too. Yuuri was his summer, all fire and passion, all for him, and all he demanded in return was everything that Victor was.

Victor gave it, and the fire flared, blinding, all-consuming. Victor cried out Yuuri's name as they burned together.

In the aftermath, they collapsed together, sticky and entwined. Victor clenched around Yuuri's softening cock, feeling pleasantly sore, savoring the feeling of Yuuri inside him, around him, and filling his heart and soul to bursting. 

"Oops," Yuuri said.

"Hmm?"

Yuuri plucked the phone from Victor's limp hand and held it up. There was a dialogue box on the screen. _Storage Full. There is no more room on your phone._

"WHAT?!" Victor screeched. This was unacceptable. This could not be. He had just recorded a masterpiece for posterity and his phone had _betrayed_ him?! He tossed the phone aside and gave a pitiful moan. How was he meant to survive this? His heart was broken.

Yuuri rescued the phone and poked at it. "Hmm. Wait, I think..." The tinny speakers began to play the sounds of Victor's brains being fucked out. 

Victor had never heard a sweeter music. "You saved it!" he cried, his heart restored. 

"How many videos did you take?" Yuuri said, frowning as he poked the screen some more. "Oh my god. Victor!" He looked up, eyes wide, then held up the phone. It was open to Victor's stash of surreptitious Yuuri porn.

"I can explain," Victor said, weakly. How badly had he fucked up? Probably very badly. Oh god, what if Yuuri couldn't forgive him? There were so many videos...

"Oh, you're gong to do more than that," Yuuri said, but when Victor met his eyes again, he didn't see anger there. "We're going to watch every one of these. Then we're going to delete them."

Victor pouted, even though he knew it was only fair. "Yuuuuuuri..."

"And then," Yuuri continued, pulling out of him and then rising up to give Victor a kiss. "We're going to make new ones. Together this time."

Victor grinned. "Yuuri!" He kissed him back. "I knew there was a reason I married you."

"Only one?" Yuuri teased.

"Never just one," Victor assured him, then smirked. "Perhaps I should tell you all of them again."

"Oh no," Yuuri said, hiding his face against Victor's shoulder. "Vitya..."

Victor chuckled as he felt the heat of Yuuri's blush, then started listing off every one of the countless things about Yuuri that he loved. It was going to take a while, but that was all right. They had plenty of time. Hasetsu summer nights were just as long and perfect as the days.


End file.
